The Savage Heart
by Jet556
Summary: On Third Earth, legends are told of a bogeyman of sorts. When the ThunderCats travel into the land where the being is said to live it leaves everyone a bit nervous.  Careful, OC included.
1. Chapter 1

**The Vast, Unknown Wilderness**

Panthro sighed as he drove the ThunderTank. As big and spiky as he was Panthro was one of the last people that would be suspected of being scared. But he wasn't scared… he was cautious. He knew the stories as well as a kitten. Here in the vast, unknown wilderness through which he had traveled with his former friend Grune, when they were in search of the Book of Omens.

Panthro looked up in the sky. The sun was shining brightly but there were as much shadows as there was sunlight. The trees created the shadows as the sun shined on them.

Panthro then looked at the ThunderKittens. Kit and Kat were playing with Snarf. Those kids knew the stories as well as he did. All of the ThunderCats knew the stories of Gard.

According to the legends Gard had been considered by his people a fugitive wanted for murder, an outcast and a traitor.

Traitor.

Made him think of Grune. He doubted Grune would have resigned from civilization for his betrayal. Grune seemed to revel in it.

Gard was a boogeyman to the inhabitants of Third Earth.

"Don't go into the wilderness or Gard will get you." Muttered Panthro. He laughed a bit. Someone as old as him scared of something to make children behave! It was laughable but there was a reason for him to be cautious… he did not want to meet the being that was the inspiration to the Gard legends, or if the being was dead, its descendants.

"You say something, Panthro?" asked Wilykat. Great. Just what Panthro needed! Questioniong from one of the two who had gotten hyped up on candy fruit! Panthro shook his head.

Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream was heard. The sound of it was enough to make Panthro slam on the brakes!

He heard the door to the ThunderTank open and the general sighed. Terrific. He looked at Lion-O as he jumped into the cockpit.

"What happened?" The young King was questioning Panthro as if he was a militia. "What made you slam on the brakes so hard?" Lion-O looked over at the ThunderKittens. They were shaking in fear. "What's wrong with you two?"

"We heard him!" exclaimed WilyKit in fear.

"We heard Gard!" added Kat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bedtime Stories**

That night the ThunderCats sat around a fire. They were all discussing the day's events and wondering when they would ever get out of the wilderness. It seemed to go on forever. It seemed impossible but even Panthro believed them to be lost.

"Father use to say that if we misbehaved Gard would take us away in his sack." Stated Tygra. He chuckled. "The Sack Man we used to call him! Mean and impossibly ugly and skinny… an old person who ate misbehaving children that's how I envisioned him!" Tygra scratched his head in confusion. "Now we are where he lives? This just seems to weird."

"I envisioned him as a vagrant who carried a sack on his back that collected mean and disobedient children to sell." Said Lion-O. The Lord of the ThunderCats did not chuckle like his brother. "I don't know why…but with so many legends of Gard I don't know which one to believe." He sighed. "They are all so different. First, technology, then Mumm-Ra, then the Book Omens, and now Gard! I never could have imagined my like ending up like this. I may have dreamed of technology being real… but I never dreamed that Gard would have been real. I just saw him as a fairy tale."

"Your father Claudus grew up with different legends of Gard. It is only natural that he told you the stories he had heard." Started Panthro. "My parents told me that if I did not sleep, Gard would come and get me." Panthro looked at the fire, deep in thought. "Strangely, my parents never said anything about Gard leaving the wilderness." The panther breathed. "They did say to not go into the wilderness or Gard would get me. Seeing as how much of it there is I guess there was some truth to what they said." Panthro sighed. "They explained that Gard would steal away children who ventured too deep into the wilderness. Problem is that there is so much of it!" Upon hearing this, Cheetara started to look around frantically.

"Speaking of children where are the kids and Snarf?" she asked. The others looked around. Kit and Kat were gone! So was Snarf! Tygra groaned in irritation.

"Well isn't this convenient?" Tygra stood up and grabbed his pistol from its holster. "We all saw how scared they were! So why did they go off?"

"Kids are like that, I guess. Were we any different?" asked Lion-O. There was logic in his words. For one so young to be King, Lion-O knew what he was saying. The young like to explore, know matter how scared they are. This only left Lion-O to wonder if they would be safe. Lion-O looked over at Cheetara as she walked towards the trees, seemingly to go look for the Wilys.

"We just can't stay here with that monster out there." She turned to look at the others. "Should we worry about the monster we do know getting Wilykit and Wilykat or the monster we don't know getting them?"

"It's too dangerous to go searching alone. I'll go with you. Tygra and Panthro will stay here in case they come back." Lion-O looked at Cheetara, hoping she would respond. She merely nodded in agreement. The two left the camp in search of the ThunderKittens and Snarf. Tygra and Panthro looked at each other. Tygra had a look of irritation. It could have been one of jealousy.

The lion and the cheetah walked through darkness and moonlight. The trees cast ominous shadows on the ground. Some of them were suspicious, as if they were hiding something. It was not until they came to a small clearing where the shadows did not touch the ground that they stopped for a short rest. Cheetara looked at the ground. She was worried. Lion-O understood.

"We'll find them, don't worry." He said. Cheetara merely sighed.

"Lion-O, how are you able to be so calm with something like this?" she asked. "I was told Gard was a demon. With those three out there who knows what he might do to them."

"He has to exist first." Stated Lion-O.

"You had no doubts that technology existed." Cheetara placed a hand on Lion-O's shoulder.

"After what happened to Thundera I sometimes wish it didn't." Lion-O sighed and looked to the ground. "Then maybe none of this would have happened. But then none of us would have been here." The two looked over across the clearing. They id not expect to see anything but they did. In the shadows, a humanoid shape stealthily moved through the moonlight.

It had long, flowing hair around its shoulders. It was a massive individual with broad shoulders and back, practically no neck and a small head. The arms themselves were long and muscular. When the individual was no longer in sight, the same bloodcurdling scream from before was heard, followed by a bloodcurdling howl.

Lion-O and Cheetara knew who to watch out for. If that even was Gard.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Denizens of the Wilderness **

Lion-O and Cheetara continued their search. Unaware that they were being watched the two searched for the twins and Snarf. Both Lion-O and Cheetara were cautious, the scream and howl had left them shaken. They never knew when Gard would appear. They kept their eyes on the shadows. They had to stay on their guard from Gard. The mysterious being had the two frightened but they continued in their search.

A sound had come to their ears, eventually. The two turned around to see a creature whose mere existence they could not have dreamed off. It was a lion-like creature with a long, sleek body with ten legs, large jaws equipped with seven rows of sharp fangs in a mouth which extended back almost to its small ears. It was mostly hairless, except for a thick mane around the neck. It had large, protruding bright green eyes. This creature was hardly friendly. The Sword of Omens and Cheetara's staff would be no match against this beast. There was no choice for them but to run.

As they ran they found their pursuer to be incredibly fast. The creature was relentless. The two finally jumped leapt for the trees, hoping that the beast would give up. As the two travelled through the trees, they found the beast was continuing to pursue them from the ground.

"This thing is relentless!" exclaimed Cheetara.

"I'd try throwing the sword at it but I might miss him!" stated Lion-O. "He'll probably lose interest."

The two then heard the bloodcurdling scream from before. The beast heard it as well and walked away. Lion-O and Cheetara looked in wonder. Could Gard really command such creatures? The two came back to the ground once the beast was out of sight.

"If Gard can control things like that we have to search faster." Said Cheetara. Lion-O shook his head.

"I don't know, that creature seemed scared when he heard that sound." Lion-O sighed. "I can't help but wonder if Gard is watching over us." Cheetara looked at Lion-O in wonder. "When we were in the trees, I saw figure as we continued to go through shadows and moonlight. I'm not sure but I'm wondering if that was Gard I saw." Lion-O looked up at the trees. "I noticed that whoever it was avoiding the moonlight."

"Maybe we should do the same thing, but stay on the ground." Suggested Cheetara. "I don't like the thought of being at the same eye level as Gard even if he is protecting us." Lion-O nodded in agreement. "But it seems like there is so much life in this wilderness that anything could be Gard, how can we be sure that this was him?"

"Then we just hope it was and not either of those things we saw earlier." The two continued their search, this time in the shadows, walking close together.

The being known as Gard was alleged to make a distinctive noise. It was variously described as a bloodcurdling scream, a howl and notably, a mournful wail. One hundred and eighteen years before, two trappers were reportedly stalked and one of them killed by a savage monster that was blind in his right eye. Some believed it was the first account of Gard killing someone. Few knew of this, those that did realized that Gard was not a bogeyman used to scare children, but a monster that would kill if provoked.

Tygra was one the people who knew this. This knowledge and knowing that he was in the region that Gard called his home left Tygra with a great desire to slay Gard so he would outshine and prove himself of being more capable than Lion-O, and to impress Cheetara.

The prideful hunter in Tygra caused him to desire to hunt the most dangerous game. Hearing the scream and howl made Tygra to search for Gard. The most dangerous game, Gard was indeed, he would only be hunted by the greatest, Tygra.

It would seem Claudus' favoritism had affected Tygra. He didn't give any thought to that. It would also seem that Grune's teachings might have affected Tygra as well, especially one: "What you cannot earn, can always be taken." But how would he use that? That answer was apparent to Tygra, no one else.

Panthro could never have suspected such ambition from Lion-O's elder brother. The brooding panther never put that much thought of what the cynical and competitive tiger dreamed off. As of late he had become half singled minded. Grune had been like a brother to him and the saber-tooth's betrayal was unexpected. He had been too foolish to see the ambition is his comrade's heart. Grune had been more focused on teaching Tygra while Panthro had been more focused on teaching Lion-O.

As Tygra disappeared, Panthro heard some rather simian sounds behind him. He turned around and saw, on the ThunderTank, some seventeen, giant monkey-like creatures. Their ears were pointed they had baboon-like snouts, bushy tails, and three toes on their narrow feet. They all stood three feet high and were on all fours. These creatures were making evil sounding hoots.

The creatures just being on the ThunderTank made Panthro angry. He started waving his nunchucks in the air hoping that it would scare them away.

"Get off my baby, you flea ridden simians!" he yelled. The creatures began to jump up and down, looking not a little aggressive. Panthro looked at their angry faces, their hoots sounded even angrier than their faces looked. "Great." he muttered. "Being outnumbered by lizards are easy, these things look like they could rip a cat apart in seconds." The simian's leader a creature with a silver beard, white eyes and droopy ears, jumped off the tank, causing all the others to follow. "Looks like this will be some fight, eh Tygra?" No answered. Panthro looked around and saw the Panthro was gone. Great. He must have snuck away. Panthro sighed. "Retreating from simians. This will be embarrassing if anyone ever finds out. What a weird thing to be outnumbered by." Panthro turned and ran the simians, not as much running as jumping, followed in hot pursuit.

Kat, Kit and Snarf wandered through the forest of the wilderness. None of them liked where they were going but none of them knew where they were going either.

"The camp must be around here somewhere." Said Kat. Kit merely sighed.

"I lost count of how many times you've said that." She commented. Snarf made a laughing sound. Kat looked around. All of the trees looked the same! Should they try traveling through the trees? He had no idea? He didn't even no which way the camp was. Suddenly the sound of barking was heard. All three looked to their left and saw a roughly dog-like creature that was bright red in color, that had bat-like ears and a bat-like nose, two small horns and three spikes running down its back, a very short tail and bright red eyes came running towards them. The three screamed in terror and were about to run until the beast tackled Kat to the ground and started to lick him. Kit then started to scratch the beast behind the ears as Kat crawled out from under it.

"Hi ya, boy." Greeted Kit. "You wouldn't happen to be Gard would ya?"

"He's definitely ugly enough to be Gard." Commented Kat. "Uglier than Mumm-Ra and the Ramlak put together! How 'bout it, boy? You the monster every kid is told about?" The beast licked Kat's face. The scary thing was that the beast and Kat were looking each other in the eyes, just giving them the idea that this thing was big enough to ride. Kat pat the creature on the head. The creature's fur was soft despite the dirt in it. "Sure are friendly, aren't ya?"

"Do you know where our camp is?" asked Kit. "Do ya, Gard?"

"This is not Gard!" argued Kat. Once again, the beast licked Kat's face. "Will you stop that?" The beast, whatever his name was, whined after being yelled at.

"First, who else could he be?" asked Kit. She began to pat the beast on the back. "Second, look what how made him feel! And third, what if he knows the way to El-dara?" Kat was convinced the moment Kit brought up El-dara. He patted the beast on the head that this time ended up licking Kit's face.

"Okay, Gard, back to the camp!" said Kat. "Or El-dara, either's fine. Take us home!" The beast began to nod and stamp his feet happily. He sat down and the twins, with Kit holding Snarf, jumped onto his back. The beast then started to run quickly, howling all the way.

The beast seemed to run for hours. He was fast but it seemed like he was slowed down by his riders or he needed to lose a few a pounds. Finally they reached a large cave. The beast ran in and started to bark. There was a moss blanket, a fire pit but there was no one there. The beast whined. His riders dismounted and he walked over to the entrance and started to howl. The howl was replied by the bloodcurdling scream from before that made the ThunderKittens and Snarf jump with fright. Even this wasn't Gard then who was it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Simian Business**

Panthro ran from the Simians. He had encountered these things before. These things went for the fingers, toes and facial features. There was no way Panthro would take that chance. He just had to run and make sure they didn't get him. That or be able to get back to the ThunderTank. That seemed unlikely since they would probably jump onto the ThunderTank. He had no idea what to do! He looked around. Finally, he saw a river. Panthro couldn't swim but he doubted these monsters could either. He ran to the river and jumped in. Laughably, the water only came up to his knees. This wasn't a river. It was a stream. Curiously, the simians did not follow. They just stood there, hooting. This only caused Panthro to grin and yell at them.

"Take that you flea eating morons!" Panthro grimaced. Possibly he could do better than that! "What's the matter? Don't want to get wet?" Panthro used his nunchucks to splash the water that ended up covering the simians, only causing them to hoot angrily. They started to jump up and down. Panthro walked a bit closer and hit the bunch of them with his nunchucks. The simians ran away, presumably in search of something else to torture. Panthro grinned. He outsmarted that bunch! The old ThunderCat laughed to himself. "I've still got it!" He then frowned. Panthro turned his head to see where he was. "I have no idea where I am."

Tygra walked through the forest, invisible, searching for his quarry. Gard must have been quite the monster if he could evade the best of the ThunderCats. There was no sign of tracks or if there was, Gard was light on his feet. As stealthy as he was, all Tygra wanted was to have Cheetara notice him. He wanted to show Grad's body to all of the ThunderCats. He wanted to show them who deserved the Sword of Omens and to be leader. Most of all he wanted Cheetara's affection. Tygra would prove himself. He would not fail! As Tygra walked he started to hear sounds. Evil hooting… Owls? No. He turned around, still invisible and saw a group of simians jumping towards him. The leader of the bunch had a silver beard, white eyes and droopy ears. He seemed to be the most evil of the bunch. Tygra moved quickly. He did not want them to collide with him while invisible. If Gard really were watching him then he would know Tygra was hunting him. He did not want to lose the element of surprise. Tygra got out of the way and the simians jumped past him. The tiger grinned. If they were out to get someone then it meant that anyone one else hunting Gard would have trouble, leaving Tygra to do the deed.

Kat, Kit and Snarf rested in the cave with their beast friend. The beast lied down sleeping, Snarf was sleeping on top of him, and the twins were lying against his sides. An hour had gone by and here they were resting the home of someone that only this creature that they had befriended knew. The sounds of hooting came to their ears.

The beast was the first to hear it. He opened his eyes, raised his head and barked. Immediately, Snarf and the twins woke up. The hooting was getting closer.

Kat looked at the beast in question. "What is it, boy?" He patted the beast on the head. "Scared by some owls?" Kit jumped up and looked towards where the hooting was coming from.

"That doesn't sound like owls to me!" exclaimed Kit. She was right. A group of simians came out of the brush and walked towards the cave. The beast instantly got up to his feet and barked angrily at group of simians. Snarf jumped off the beasts back as it leapt at the leader of the simians.

A fight ensued between the beast and the simians. The ThunderKittens helped by throwing rocks at the simians. Some of the more cowardly simians retreated while the beast gnawed at the face of the leader. Then the unthinkable happened. More simians emerged from the brush. There must have been fifty of them! All seemed lost, until the bloodcurdling scream was heard.

A person, old, savage, grey and heavily scarred in appearance that was armed with a yumi jumped into the horde of simians. The person shot the simians with little mercy. Neither side seemed like it was going to give up. Finally the simians retreated. The leader was not amongst the dead but the possibility of it living to see morning was unlikely.

Kit and Kat ran out to talk to the grey skinned being that had saved them. Upon seeing them, the person jumped! He jumped thirty feet in the air! The person landed in a tree and disappeared into the shadows.

Kit sat down beside the beast. He was badly hurt, but he'd live. There was a scratch on his nose and a bite marks on his legs. He seemed to be in some pain.

Kat on the other hand jumped into the trees! He might not have been able to jump as high as the person who had saved them, but he would follow nonetheless! He didn't know who that guy was! All he knew was that guy was his hero!

Lion-O and Cheetara continued in their search. The kids and Snarf had to be around here somewhere! They were both tired. They sat down beneath a tree in the shadows.

"This place seems to go on forever!" panted Lion-O.

"So does this night." Groaned Cheetara. "I don't think we'll be getting any sleep tonight." She giggled. "Maybe Gard will find us and make a shelter."

"We'll have to make due with what we've got and all we've got is this tree." Said Lion-O. "Besides we have to face the cold hard fact that we're lost."

"If we are lost at least I'm lost with someone I have faith in." Cheetara smiled. Lion-O smiled back and they held hands. Unfortunately, this tender moment was interrupted by some evil hooting!

"What now?" asked Lion-O "Has Mumm-Ra sent owls after us?" The sounds got louder as a small group of simians appeared in the moonlight. The leader of the bunch looked like the left side of its face had been gnawed off. The leader was sniffing with what little nose it had left. The leader then saw the two cats. He walked towards them with evil intentions.

Suddenly an arrow came down and landed in front of the leader. The leader hooted angrily, jumping up and down in surprise.

"You won't be getting these cats, Tarlat!" came a voice. It was so wonderfully tough and grizzled. The leader, Tarlat as he was called, hooted angrily. The voice responded in anger. "Their kind has persecuted me more than they have you! They are my prey. Retribution is in order! Do not disobey, Gard, Lord of the Wildnerness!" Tarlat hooted some more. This time he sounded less angry and more enraged. Lion-O and Cheetara's eyes widened when the voice stated his name. "You dare to challenge me?" Tarlat nodded and rose up to his full height, beating his chest. "Then I was correct. You will not last the night." Another arrow came down this time it entered Tarlat's heart. The simian leader gave out a pained scream, his body shuddered, the collapsed. The simians looked around in fear their hooting showing even more fear. "Will anyone attempt to take his place?" The simians looked at each other and chaos ensued. The simians started fighting one another. A whole hour passed and only one simian was left standing. "Congratulations, Zantar, you're the leader now." Another arrow came down and the remaining simian was dead. Lion-O and Cheetara came out of the shadows and into the moonlight. They looked around in fear, not knowing if Gard would fire arrows at them. "Identify yourselves." Lion-O drew the Sword of Omens and held it up to the sky. He really hoped that Gard would think twice before attacking.

"I am Lion-O, Lord of the ThunderCats!" The lions blue eyes looked around. He could not see Gard anywhere. He could not see him in the trees. Unless, he was no longer in the trees! Lion-O winced in pain. He looked at his right arm. An arrow had gone into it. He felt dizzy.

"Tired?" The voice laughed. "The poison is not strong enough to kill. Weaken maybe, but not kill."

"Show yourself!" demanded Cheetara. Her voice was filled with worry. Whoever Gard was, he seemed vengeful. "We didn't do anything to you."

"You're all the same." Gard's voice sounded agitated. "You have hunted me since the day your ship crashed here so many centuries ago!" Lion-O and Cheetara's eyes found the form hiding in the shadows beneath a tree. "All I want is to be left alone. I have no intentions to kill you. Hunt me and I will." Gard came out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

His skin was grey and heavily scarred. His hair was long and black. Truth be told he somewhat resembled Panthro. They were even dressed similarly, the difference was that Gard was wearing a black headband and had the insignia of Thundera burned into his chest. His eyes were bright blue but his right eye seemed right. Gard was armed with a yumi bow. A quiver full of arrows was on his back. It was obvious that he knew how to use the bow.

Lion-O stared in awe as Gard revealed himself. He stuttered a bit, until finally speaking up. "Why be this way towards us?"

"Because this is how your kind has always treated me." Gard looked at the two and then jumped thirty feet in the air, disappearing into the shadows and into the trees. Lion-O and Cheetara weren't going to give up in their search. Gard must have known where the twins were. They had no choice but to follow him, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Grim. The Stoic. The Savage.**

Gard jumped from tree to tree. As he did his mind raced. The ThunderCats had returned to kill him. He knew it! For too long the people of Third Earth had hunted him, the cats and the lizards most of all! He wanted them to leave him alone. At one point they had been his friends. The cats had become enemies too soon. The lizards took sometime before they turned on him. Gard frowned. In the beginning both races had advanced technology, then they fell to the barbaric, once again they were rising to the advanced. They were once again a danger.

Gard stopped thinking and stopped jumping through the trees. He turned his head. The two cats from before were following him. He prepared an arrow. "Are you two suicidal?" Lion-O as the boy was called raised a hand. He was signaling Gard to not fire.

"We're just looking for someone." He said. Gard lowered his yumi but he did not remove the arrow. "Two kids and a pet." Gard's face seemed half-convinced. If they were the ones that Calaban had brought to his cave then Gard would bring them to his cave. If not, he would simply not help them. "Do you know where they are?" The girl looked at Gard with pleading eyes.

"You've got to have a heart." She pleaded. Gard did not expect this from her. Gard looked around. He rose his yumi and released the arrow. It flew between the two and hit a froog. They both looked at him in question.

"Poisonous Tree Froogs." Said Gard. "One touch is painful." They both smiled at him. Gard shook his head. "I must be crazy to help you, after all the centuries I've gone through being hunted by your lot." Gard's eyes widened as he heard something. He then saw a young cat, a boy of eight years old, jumped onto the branch of a far tree. Gard then turned his head to look at the older cats. "Friend of yours?"

"WilyKat!" exclaimed the girl with joy. She jumped over to the other branch. Gard shook his head. These trees might have been gigantic, but they could be deadly if one was to fall. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Replied the child. "I was actually following him!" WilyKat as he was called, pointed at Gard. "He saved me and Kit from some monsters."

"The Mumm-Ra Monkeys." Stated Gard. "Laughable name but very dangerous."

"Who are you?" asked WilyKat. His wide eyes were something that Gard did not like.

"Who do you think?" asked Gard. WilyKat thought for a few seconds. Finally he replied.

"The King of El Dara?" Gard frowned. He did not like WilyKat's answer.

"No. I am Gard." The reaction on WilyKat's face was not one of fear. It was one of surprise. "I am the monster that is feared and hated by everyone on Third Earth! Don't you want to run away or get someone to kill me?" WilyKat shook his head. Gard was shocked by this reaction. "You don't?" WilyKat nodded. "Oh."

"You saved Snarf, my sister and me." WilyKat jumped over to Gard. "You can't be as bad as everyone says." Gard looked down below. He nearly jumped when he saw some creatures looking up at him. They looked like white furred gorillas. Gard shook his head. Would they never stop following him? They all started making a bloodcurdling scream. Calling Gard to come down. The three cats looked down at the apes then looked at Gard.

"Friends of yours?" asked Lion-O.

"More like bodyguards that will never leave me alone!" Gard jumped to another branch and motioned for the cats to follow him. They did, with the apes following from below. Gard couldn't understand why primates followed him. The Mumm-Ra Monkeys wanted to kill him, the apes wanted to protect him. He just wished they would leave him alone!

Eventually they made it to the cave. The creature, Calaban, ran out to greet Gard, barking happily all the way. Gard patted Calaban on the head. It was good to be home. If only he didn't have unwanted guests. The young girl, WilyKat's sister came out of the cave and joined the other cats. Gard then proceeded to seal himself into his cave with a boulder.

"Wait a minute, what about us?" asked Lion-O, yelling so Gard could hear him.

"Leave me alone!" Gard's voice was full of irritation. Lion-O turned back to the others. He had no idea what to do. Cheetara stepped forward.

"Come on now, have a heart, let us in." Cheetara looked at the boulder expecting it to be moved out of the way by Gard. It didn't.

"I'm sorry but I'm in no fit state to entertain today." There was a look of disappointment on Cheetara's face when she heard Gard's voice. Finally, WilyKit walked forward, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What are you afraid of you old monster?" Calaban lowered his head and whined. "You're just thinking of yourself! What would your parents say?" The boulder moved a bit and Gard poked his head out.

"Don't know." He said. "My parents died when I was a year old." Gard began to reseal himself in his cave when Cheetara placed he hand between the boulder and the cave opening.

"We're sorry." Cheetara's eyes did not lie. Her words and eyes were filled with truth. "We're orphans ourselves. Do you have at least have any sympathy for people like you?"

"I am not one of you!" responded Gard in offense. He began to reseal himself in his cave, more quickly this time. Lion-O then joined Cheetara in keeping the entrance open. Snarf could be heard inside. Upon realizing this, Gard sighed and stopped trying to seal himself in.

"That's not what she meant." Explained Lion-O. Gard seemed like he was paying attention and not simply waiting for a moment to start sealing himself in again. This gave Lion-O some confidence that the old being was at least interested in what they had to say. "Look, all we want is shelter for the-" Lion-O shivered. "Is it getting colder?"

"Days are blazing hot and nights are freezing cold!" Stated Gard. He shook his head and moved the boulder out of the way completely. "Look, this is the entrance of a long network of caves." Gard looked at the cave he was in and pointed towards the darkness. "You can rest here for the night." There was a look of happiness on everyone's faces. "As long as you stay far away from me and leave by the time the sun is up and don't try tricking me if the sun is behind the clouds, I wasn't born yesterday." This didn't seem fair to the cats but Lion-O nodded.

"Alright, we'll respect your wishes to be left alone." Lion-O held out a hand for Gard to shake it. The old savage looked at it and then walked away. This left everyone curious about what the cats could have done to Gard for him to be like that to him. Even when he talked to Calaban, Gard was vague on details. WilyKat ran after Gard and jumped onto his shoulders.

"So how long have you been here?" the boy asked. Gard merely knocked Kat off of his shoulders and turned around to look down at the kid who had landed on his feet. Gard was annoyed and despite being rather stoic and capable of hiding how he was feeling, Gard's feeling of annoyance was evident. Gard then turned his back on WilyKat and continued walking away. Lion-O and Cheetara looked at each other awkwardly. Gard had absolutely no interest in talking to them. They would have to try later with finding out why he was so antagonistic to cats.

Gard walked away to the cave where he kept hundreds of books. Every decade or so, he left the wilderness to get something new to read. He had everything! Histories, Comedies, Tragedies… Tragedies! Those were what made him think of his predicament, tragically being an outcast from the rest of the world because of where he lived. Tragically being view as a monster by everyone. Gard's race had a long life span but how much longer would he last? Was his kind truly immortal? Either way he looked at it he saw no positive side to his existence. Gard would be feared and hated for all eternity. He learned how everyone talked about him from his excursions out of the wilderness and from the history books.

Gard sat down and rested against the cave wall. He picked out a tragedy to read. His eyes were heavy with sleep. He wished that he did not have a kind heart! It conflicted with how he felt towards everyone else's treatment of him. He had the friendship of all the creatures of the wilderness even if there was the occasional rogue beast! He knew that the wilderness was filled with beauty and danger and lost cities filled with good and evil. It was his duty to protect those goodhearted people who came here, even if he didn't like to. Finally, Gard's eyes closed and sleep overcame him. Sleep, the only time he felt happy, as he went back to the time he was most happy, before he was feared and hated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Getting to know a Monster**

Gard awoke in the morning to the sound of snoring. He looked over to the source of the noise. Calaban had chosen to sleep on top of his books. He then looked at himself. There was a blanket covering him. Gard stood up and threw the blanket over Calaban who continued sleeping. He walked to the entrance of the cave and saw the ThunderCats and Snarf in a circle talking. Gard looked outside and saw that it was raining. He then looked back at the group of cats.

"Alright, it's morning." Gard walked towards WilyKat and nudged him with his foot. "Get moving." All of them looked at Gard. Gard raised an eyebrow in response.

"Uh, we… can't." began Lion-O. "It seems to be-"

"A little bit or rain never hurt anyone.' Gard continued nudging WilyKat with his foot. He wanted his unwanted guests out of his home quickly. Suddenly a flash of light happened outside of the cave. Lightning! Gard frowned. "Lightning on the other hand has and will continue to hurt people." The old savage sat down on a nearby rock. "You can stay until the storm is done. Only until the storm is done." He started to walk away until Cheetara's voice asked him a question.

"We were about to play a game." She said. "Would you like to play?" Gard turned around and looked at them. He had nothing better to do. He couldn't read, Calaban was sleeping on his reading material. Gard nodded and sat back down on the rock he had sat on before.

"What kind of a game is this?" he asked.

"You ask someone a question, which must be answered honestly." Replied Lion-O. Gard should have seen this coming. He didn't complain. He just kept a stiff upper lip. "Gard, who did you murder so many years ago?"

"My wife's murderer." Replied Gard. There was a look of shock on the faces of the cats. This was to be expected. He saw looks of sympathy in the eyes of both Lion-O and Cheetara. "Cheetara, is Jaga, the only cat that has protected me, still alive?" Cheetara was surprised by this question. Indeed all of them were. They must have never known that the jaguar had once protected him. Cheetara looked down. Gard understood. "The answer is in your silence."

"Gard, why… why did your people consider you an outcast?" Cheetara's question was to the point. Gard breathed a heavy sigh.

"Because I look different." The cats did not seem to understand. Gard sighed. "Can we just say the game's over? No? Okay then. WilyKatt, what is Snarf?"

"I don't know." WilyKat's face was one of uncertainty. To be fair, it seemed like no one else knew what Snarf was. WilyKat gulped and looked up at Gard. "Why do your people call you a traitor?"

"Because my wife's murderer was our leader." Said Gard. The old one looked at the young people. He had a look of irritation about him. "Are you done using trickery to learn about me?" The cats looked at him with sorry looks on their faces.

"We're sorry." Began Lion-O. "But we had to know the truth about you." Gard did not look convinced. Lion-O sighed. "All you want is for you to be left alone. All we want is to understand you. We're not the cats that hunted you." Gard laughed.

"Spoken like your ancestor, Leo!" Lion-O's eyes widened in surprise. Gard nodded. "I knew him, Panthera too! I see a lot of them in you and Cheetara, Lion-O." Gard sighed. "They were my greatest friends."

"Then why hate us the way you do?" asked Cheetara.

"The first betrayal is the hardest." Gard's response did not answer Cheetara's question. She walked over towards Gard and pointed at the insignia of Thundera that had been burned into his chest.

"Who gave you this?" she asked. Gard did not look her in the eye.

"Myself." There was a look of shock on the faces of the cats. Why would Gard do that to himself? "You must be wondering why?" How could he have known what they were thinking? "It was so I'd never forget your people's betrayal."

"If we were once friends of yours then how could we betray you?" asked Lion-O. Gard closed his eyes. The memories were painful. "It was Tygus… wasn't it?" Gard nodded.

"He was ambitious." Explained Gard. "He wanted to outshine and prove himself of being more capable than Leo, and to impress Panthera." Gard let out a breath and placed his fingers on his forehead. A scar from a gun was there. "He was a prideful hunter and wanted to hunt the most dangerous game."

"He saw you as that game." Cheetara's voice was soft and gentle, like that of Gard's wife and daughter. "He was ambitious wasn't he?"

"Ambition should be made of stronger stuff but it was ambition nonetheless." Gard sighed. "Panthera could not have seen such a thing in her old comrade." Gard then came to his senses. He looked at the ThunderCats in anger. "Why won't you leave me alone? You might be different but a thousand years of being hunted by your kind has made it hard for me to be so forgiving." The sound of barking was then heard. He came Calaban! Sure enough the beast came running towards Gard, jumped towards Gard and began licking him. Gard was not amused.

"You like him." Said WilyKit.

"Calaban doesn't understand voice tones." Stated Gard. Calaban was pushed away by Gard. Gard stood up and walked towards the entrance. "That does it, I'm moving to one of the old abandoned cities!" Lightning struck nearby and a tree burst into flame.

"Your not going to leave in this weather are you?" asked WilyKat. He walked over to Gard and took the older person by the hand.

"I'm not suicidal." Gard's answer was simple and he patted the child on the head like a grandparent. "But maybe I'm being too tightfisted. These things take time. Be patient with me." Gard looked over at Lion-O and Cheetara. "I happen to have a Natej set. Do either of you know how to play?" The both shook their heads. "Well then, I better teach you." Gard waved his hand for them to follow. Everyone, Calaban and Snarf included, followed Gard to a cave where on the ground sat a board with black and bright orange squares. At the sight of the bright orange, Lion-O looked at Gard in question.

"You sure do like bright colors don't you?"

"It gives me the satisfaction of knowing I'm not going color blind." Gard walked over and sat on the ground, opening a nearby box and placing pieces on the board. Lion-o looked at Cheetara, dumbfounded by Gard's response.

"Color blind?" Cheetara merely shrugged in response. The cats sat around the board as Gard set it up. It was covered in squares, 10 rows by 10 columns. Gard was busy placing 40 pieces at opposite sides of the board. There were twenty pieces that were black and twenty pieces that were bright orange. Gard looked over at Cheetara.

"Can you get a fire going?" he asked. "My eyesight is capable of seeing in the dark but I realize my eyes aren't like yours." Cheetara nodded and walked over to a fire pit. A fire was going in no time. Cheetara picked up a piece and looked at it when she returned to the circle. Gard took it back from her and placed it on the board.

Gard pointed at the pieces, identifying them. The Chief, Princess, the two Fliers, Captains, Lieutenants, Warriors, Mounted Warriors, and eight mercenaries were the pieces. Gard looked at the chief's as if he was remembering something. Gard explained how each of the pieces moved and how the game was won: by capturing the opponents chief or princess.

Gard and Lion-O started playing. Natej was just the sort of activity for a rainy day. Cheetara watched, completely entranced! The game went on for an hour, seeming like Gard would win, ultimately with Lion-O being the victor. Lion-O had a big grin on his face. Gard gave a comment about not being cocky and saying that he hadn't played in three centuries. Next, Gard and Cheetara played against one another. It went on for a half hour, this time with Gard easily winning. Gard reassured her that some people got the hang of this game more easily than others. She smiled at this. Gard seemed to have at least some support for others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mysteries and Revelations**

The next day came. The ThunderCats were still there. WilyKat was sick but Gard suspected he might have been faking it. Cheetara said that WilyKat had a fever.

These words brought back painful memories for Gard. When he was ten years old, Gard had fought a gorilla. The result of the battle was Gard's victory, but Gard's body had been left torn and bloody. His heart had beaten weakly after that. His wounds were cruel there was no medicine or surgery for him given his low status. At first Gard ate nothing. He rolled in tossed in fever caused delirium. All he wanted was water. Days passed and his fever left him and his wounds healed. His wounds were painful but he never complained about them. Wounds he would not complain about, people he would. A portion of his chest had been laid bare to the ribs, three of which had been broken. His right arm had nearly been severed and a great piece had been torn from his neck, resulting in his jugular vein being exposed. His wounds healed and he earned the first of his many scars.

Immediately, Gard left the cave. He knew what to look for. He was joined by Lion-O. Gard did not argue. Lion-O had to learn these things.

Gard brought them to an old city. Colossal! That was the word that Lion-O thought of. The young lord stumbled a bit as he looked around. The city was in ruins, covered by moss and vines. There were some nests that could be seen. Lion-O did not know what kind of a place this was. Gard snapped his fingers to get Lion-O's attention. Lion-O looked at Gard in surprise. Gard's face was expressionless. He was looking at Lion-O with an expressionless face that said: "pay attention."

"I'll get the herb." He said. Lion-O was about to protest when Gard interrupted him. "You have no idea what it looks like. Stay here. Look around. Just be careful."

"Be careful?" asked Lion-O. "What am I? A kitten?"

"You don't have the sixth sense I do." Stated Gard. Lion-O scowled. Sixth sense? That was a generic explanation. Lion-O simply nodded in agreement. Gard left Lion-O near a broken fountain.

Alone, Lion-O looked around. How could Gard have not chosen this place to live in? It was far more impressive than a cave! He entered a hall full of statues. He looked at the statues. Each one was from a different species. Some of them were cats, some lizards most of them were of the many different races. There was one statue however that caught his eye. It looked familiar. It somewhat looked like Gard. The only differences were that the person was completely bald and there was no evidence of scars. Lion-O looked at the statue. Suddenly a sound came to his ears. A voice! He followed the voice. The sounds of shouting were heard. Lion-O came to a ruined arena. There was no one there but still he heard the voices. The voices were cheering Gard's name.

"Save your cheers" came Gard's voice. "I fight for freedom! Arise, O slaves! Our day for freedom has arrived!" The sounds of weaponry clanging against each other then came to his ears but still Lion-O saw no one there. What did this mean? Were the ruins talking to him? He couldn't understand it!

"Lion-O?" Lion-O turned around and saw Tygra. What was his brother doing here? "What are you doing here? Where is Cheetara? Have you found the kids and Snarf? Where's Gard?" The moment Tygra brought up Gard he became very aggressive, holding his whip and gun up to Lion-O's face.

"Tygra, Gard isn't what we were told he was." Explained Lion-O. "He means us no harm. He's a friend." Tygra became angered by this his grip tightening on his weapons.

"Have you lost your mind!" yelled Tygra. "Gard is a monster! He kills whoever comes into this blasted wilderness! He must have been the one who destroyed this city!"

"Looking for someone?" Tygra turned around and saw Gard. Tygra didn't seem to realize that Gard was who he was looking for. This would be interesting. Tygra looked in shock at Gard's multiple scars.

"My poor friend!" cried Tygra. He placed a hand on Gard's shoulder. "See, Lion-O?" Tygra pointed at Gard's scars. "Look what Gard has done to this poor old fellow!"

"Tygra-"

"Don't interrupt me!" Tygra kept his hand on Gard's shoulder. "Who knows how long Gard has hunted this fine gentleman!" Gard smiled.

"You are too kind." He said. "Tygra's your name?" Tygra nodded. "Would you like to know mine?" Tygra nodded. "My name is Gard." Tygra started laughing. Gard's smile turned into a frown.

"That's very funny." Said Tygra. Lion-O laughed. Tygra would understand soon enough. "Now really tell me your name."

"I just did." Gard's voice sounded like he was giving Tygra bad news. Tygra stared at Gard for a minute. Finally, his eyes widened and his mouth turned downwards into a frown.

"You can't be Gard!" exclaimed Tygra. "You're supposed to be a monster!" Gard shook his head. "I was expecting something younger looking with green skin!" Tygra seemed to be angered at what Gard turned out to be. So much so that he ended up collapsing to his knees. Gard merely looked down at the tiger and pat him on the head. Tyhra would get over it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Piece of Gard's History Revealed**

Tygra sat on a crumbled wall. He held his head in his hands. Everything he thought about Gard was wrong and it had been revealed to him the hard way. Tygra let out a long sigh. How could he have been so ambitious that he would have murdered this noble person? He listened as Gard and Lion-O spoke to one another.

"So you have the herb?" asked Lion-O. Gard didn't say anything, but Gard must have nodded and held up the herb as Lion-O's comment was about it. "That's it? I didn't expect it to be that color." There was a moment of silence then Lion-O spoke again. "I expected it to be green." Tygra looked over at Lion-O and Tygra. The herb that Gard was holding was red in color. Tygra had to admit, he never heard of a red herb before. He walked over to Gard he intended to apologize to him but he did not expect Gard's comment to him.

"You're forgiven." He said. Tygra was really surprised. How could Gard have known? "You see that I am no monster and now you no longer wish to kill me. You are forgiven." This did not make Tygra feel better. "The sins of the father should not be taken out on the blood of the son." This surprised both Tygra and Lion-O.

"Our father, Claudus, tried to kill you?" asked Tygra. Gard shook his head.

"Your ancestor, Tygus." He replied. Gard smiled at Tygra. "He followed his ambition to kill me to its final stupidity, you realized what I truly was before it was too late. For that I thank you and I pledge my friendship to you and the rest of the ThunderCats for that!" Lion-O and Tygra were speechless. "For too long I was hunted by cats. Your kind started out as my friends before becoming my enemies. I'm… I'm happy for your group to be my friends." Lion-O smiled at Gard.

"The friendship of such a warrior as yourself would be a prize most honored." Lion-O's comment made Gard's smile disappear. The old one shook his head.

"Be careful, Lion-O." Gard shook his head again. "Our story has always been a generational one." He paused for a moment. "It is said that many men eventually become their fathers." Lion-O and Tygra listened to Gard's warning with attention and they heeded it. The mention of fathers reminded Lion-O of the statue he had seen and the words he had heard.

"Gard?" Lion-O's voice caused Gard to turn his head in his direction. "What is your connection to this city?" Gard did not look like he wanted to answer the question.

"I was a gladiator here, a friend of mine, another of my race was one of the champions." That was Lion-O's answer to the statue he saw, but not the answer to what he heard. "I lead a slave revolt. It ended badly. I alone survived." Lion-O saw the unhappy look on Gard's face. It was a hard memory. It was that obvious. Lion-O watched as Gard placed a hand on his forehead where a large scar was."The past is always here." He let out a sigh and started walking away. "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Reminders of Family**

At the cave, Gard found himself having to force feed the herb to WilyKat. Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara and WilyKit watched with amused faces. Gard himself was annoyed. His feelings were all over his face. It was just too obvious. Gard finally pointed at Lion-O and Tygra and told them to hold Kat down. They did just that and Gard forced the herb into WilyKat's mouth. WilyKat chewed the herb quickly and swallowed. Gard had a relaxed look on his face now that was over.

"Neither of my children had ever been like that." Said Gard. Lion-O looked interested by this comment. Gard had mentioned his wife and parents, but not any children. This gave him a new view of Gard. A more tragic view of him, given how old he was.

"You had children?" asked Tygra.

"A son and a daughter." Gard watched as WilyKat stood back up, which only caused Gard to push the boy back down. "I have a grandson, too."

WilyKit walked over to Gard and jumped onto his right shoulder. Gard did not look up at her. "Are they still alive?"

"Given how long my kind live for it is a possibility." Gard did not look up WilyKit. WilyKit patted the old one on the head as if asking: "You believe they are don't you?" Gard nodded.

"Do you miss them?" Gard turned to look at Cheetara. This resulted in WilyKit following off of Gard's shoulder and on top of her brother just as he tried to stand up again. Gard starred for a few seconds before nodding again. "What are they like?"

"My son isn't too different from Lion-O." started Gard. "You, Cheetara, are so much like my daughter in personality." Gard laughed. "My grandson? Tygra, you remind me of him."

"Is that why you wanted to get rid of us?" asked Lion-O. "Because we reminded you of them?" Gard didn't nod. He stayed silent. He merely looked down. "It didn't have anything to do with how you had been treated. It had to do with thought of never seeing your family again." Gard stood up and walked away. He walked deep into the caves, so he could be alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Conversations of Love**

One day, Cheetara sat next to Gard by a lake. Gard sat there, looking at his reflection in the water. Cheetara watched as the Wiley's played with Calaban and Snarf, while Lion-O and Tygra sat under a tree, talking about where their friend Panthro could be. As Gard looked at his reflection with deep concentration, Cheetara placed a hand on one of Gard's scars. It was a scar on his chest, it seemed like someone had taken a spear to this poor old thing. Gard turned to look at Cheetara.

"It's just another scar." He said. For the first time, it seemed that Gard was tired! Cheetara was surprised by the way he sounded. For one so old, Gard had always seemed so full of life despite for how short a time Cheetara had known Gard. "To you, I'm just grey and old, full of scars, each one holding a story." Cheetara was equally surprised by Gard's tone he was gentle. She looked at his gray skin… had it always been like that? "Some of these scars were earned in battles for land, power, glory, love… Do you know what it feels like to know love?" Cheetara did not reply. "Your silence tells me something." This made Cheetara nervous. "You show affection for one but you love another." She bit her lip. How could he have known so much about her? She heard Gard give a quiet laugh. "I am as deep and murky as this lake to you, but you are quite the opposite for me."

"Gard…" she began but found herself unable to say anything more. She looked at his scars. What kind of a person did they hide? She looked at a scar on his neck for a long time. Finally, she got up the courage to continue talking to him. "Have you ever loved anyone?" Gard was silent for an equal amount of time as Cheetara had been.

"I've only known love twice." He didn't let out a sigh or a breath like he usually did. Gard merely stared out into space. "My first love was named Zura. She was beautiful, had been a childhood friend of mine. For a while we loved each other then during the Festival of Ghor-Dhan, I saw her kissing another childhood friend of mine." Cheetara looked at Gard's face. There was not the usual look of pain as there would have been with a memory like this. He looked angered by the memory. "When they realized I was there… Zura called me an ugly freak. I suppose I was a freak because of a dissociative identity disorder I had back then but then only reason I was considered ugly was because of my scars and my skin color." Cheetara had no idea what a "dissociative identity disorder" was but she did not see Gard as ugly. Different maybe but not ugly!

"Did it hurt?" she asked. Gard shook his head. "It made you mad, didn't it?" Gard nodded. "What did you do?"

"Read books." Said Gard. He didn't let out a breath or sigh this time. He just continued to stare into space. "Then I met the woman who became my wife." Gard let out a half-happy, half-sad sigh. "Rua. Oh, if only she had not been murdered."

"How old were you when she was…" Cheetara couldn't finish the sentence. Gard would have been pained by the memory.

"Sixty-nine." Gard sighed. "That's the age I've been stuck at for too long." Cheetara was speechless. To live so long, in bones so old, it made her shudder. "I really loved her. Rua saw past my skin deformity and my scars and saw who I really was." Cheetara blinked.

"And who is that?" asked Cheetara. She wanted to know the answer. Gard was a mystery to all of the ThunderCats.

"A person who once suffered from a dissociative identity disorder." Cheetara did not like Gard's answer. What kind of terms did he use anyway? Color blind? Dissociative identity disorder? How did he know such strange terms? "If she had not been killed by our jealous leader." Gard's hands clenched into fists at the memory! "He had no family of his own, he was feared and hated… he was what I have become." Cheetara stared. She didn't want to know what e was going to say. Every time they thought they new everything about him, Gard surprised the ThunderCats when they either intentionally or unintentionally caused him to reveal something about himself. What other mysteries did this ancient warrior hold?


	11. Chapter 11

**Gard and Antaeus**

One night, instead of reading, Gard left the caves. No one followed him, Calaban made sure of that. Guarding the entrance from those who would enter or leave it, until Gard returned. The old savage came to a forgotten city. A city that had been completely overrun by vegetation was something only known to Gard. He had been there when the city had been founded and he had been there when it had fallen. Gard knew the city like the back of his hand.

The old savage walked to the caves beneath the city. In these caves, a great tomb had been built. Gard looked at the pictures on the walls. They told the story of a conqueror, a liberator, a rebel, one of his own race who was known as Antaeus.

The pictures told of Antaeus' life. It told of how he had overthrown the warlords who had ruled Third Earth in ages past. It told of how he had been killed by the monstrous one known as Wendigo, whom had once been his high priest, and was now equally feared as Mumm-Ra. More feared than Wendigo was Antaeus' queen, the witch named Diabolique. Antaeus' death marked the fall of his empire. Wendigo and Diabolique had passed into myth but Antaeus was expanded past mythology. In the same way that Gard was considered a bogeyman, Antaeus was considered to be a spirit who appeared before a dying king to guide them into the afterlife.

After an hour of walking, Gard came to the room where the body of Antaeus was kept. A great room, holding much treasure, above all of the treasure was a claymore a sword that seemed that only Gard could lift. In the hilt of the sword was a ruby that seemed brighter than fire. The old savage walked towards it and lifted the claymore with one hand. It was not heavy to him like others. Gard wielded the claymore with no difficulty. The time had come for Gard to take up the Claymore of Antaeus. Third Earth needed more than just the ThunderCats. He had to return to the outside world. He could no longer hide in wilderness because of his banishment. Soon, Gard would return.

Finally, Gard walked over to the sarcophagus. He looked down at the face that was his own. His own past life… a hero and here Gard was to continue what Antaeus had done who knows how long ago. It was clear that not just would Gard return, but Antaeus as well. Gard remembered when as a child he had found this city. He had no idea that he himself one of the lowest birth would have turned out to be Antaeus reborn. When he first saw the identical resemblance, Gard fell to his knees, and hid away for who knows how long. Now he felt the kindness of the people once more. He now knew that it was time for him to return. The world needed his savage heart. A heart that belonged to a noble savage and ached to see family again was what beat in Gard's chest.

The thought of returning to the outside world caused Gard to shiver. He was afraid of how he would be treated. Only recently he had learned the lesson that good and evil were everywhere but to find the good he had to be willing to look for it. Perhaps, this all had less to do with Gard being the reincarnation of a mighty hero but had more to do with him having to reveal his true self to the world. Third Earth was changing, Mumm-Ra had returned, no doubt everyone would be needed but there were many other dangers besides Mumm-Ra. Third Earth needed both old and new heroes. What did that make Gard? The old or the new? True he was the reincarnation of a hero of old but what did that make Gard? Alas, he knew not.

Gard let out a breath. He thought back to the days before his banishment. He remembered the spiritual ways of his people: shamanism, the witchcraft, the spirit walkers and this left Gard wondering if he had such capabilities. Was he more than a warrior? Antaeus was a warrior who knew the spiritual ways and with those he was able to become the victor in his conquest, liberation and rebellion. Gard however knew very little about his people's spiritual ways. Finally, while thinking of all of these things, sleep over came the owner of the savage heart and he drifted off in the safety of the tomb of his past life.

In his dreams, instead of going back to the time he was most happiest Gard found himself in a strange "dream world", filled with reds, blues, yellows, greens, oranges, purples, blacks and whites. Gard blinked. It was odd since he was dreaming but Gard had no idea of what to do. With all of these colors he probably would have gotten eyestrain if he were not dreaming! Gard then heard something strange, like an elephant with a bad head cold.

Gard turned around and his dream was now including an endless, yellow brick road. He was standing on the road and saw that it was just floating in the air. A yellow brick road floating in the air? This really was a dream.

The source of the noise that sounded like an elephant with a bad head cold was right in front of him. It was a gray, lizard-like creature about four feet tall that walked upright on its muscular hind legs. It had large eyes, fangs and a forked tongue with a row of sharp quills running down its back. Bapuch! The bloodsucking monster that had caused him to go blind in his right eye! It just wasn't possible! Bapuch couldn't still be alive!

At the sight of Bapuch, Gard turned and ran. It seemed silly but he was having a nightmare, what else was he to do? He ran for what seemed for hours but it was hard to tell in a dream. As he ran, the road began to crumble beneath his feet until they were completely gone and he went falling for what seemed to be an eternity.

By the time that Gard stopped falling he found himself at the bottom of a pit. He had no idea how he had gotten there, who can tell dreams? He saw something at his feet. It looked like a claw. He did not want to know what part of his subconscious would bring something like that into his nightmares.

Gard flew up, out of the pit. It was his subconscious so he could do things that he couldn't do in real life. When he was out of the pit, Gard saw some freaky, voodoo-esque thing that resembled not a little, Snarf. He was dragged toward the "Voodoo Snarf" Then everything went black.

The old savage then found him self strapped to a table. A light was hanging over him and all around him he saw demonic looking versions of the ThunderCats. The look of shock on Gard's face would have been the same that happened in real life when he was tortured some five centuries ago by the lizards. A few seconds later, Gard's head was mounted on a wall. Would this nightmare never end? What did he do to deserve such a horrible dream? The ThunderCats were then laughing at his mounted head. Oh, the cruelty of this horrifying nightmare.

"That's enough terror for now." Came a voice. It sounded like Gard's own but he knew it wasn't. Everything went white and Gard was standing before… himself? No, this person while looking like himself had dark brown skin in contrast to Gard's grey skin. Still not the normal skin color for one of his kind but it was just too obvious that this was Antaeus. "You know who I am?" Gard nodded. "Then tell me why the continuation of the savage heart hides like a hunted beast." When Antaeus referred to the Savage Heart, he was talking about the soul which he and Gard shared.

"I'm viewed as a monster." Stated Gard. "This is the place that I feel safe."

"This also happens to be the part of the world that I'm buried in!" exclaimed Antaeus. "What do you want? To live as a monster or be hailed as a hero?" Gard did not answer. "I was treated as a monster as well but I got past that. Do you know how long it took me? A few days. How long has it taken you?" Gard did not answer. "A long time I'm guessing. You probably still haven't gotten over that to get back to being who you used to be!"

"I don't need to hear this!" yelled Gard. "Do you know what I used to be? I use to be the people's hero and that ended badly. I can never go back to that life." Antaeus laughed at Gard. How strange it seemed.

"Suit yourself then." He said. "But if your nightmare has told you anything, it is only conflicting with your wish to return to the world." Antaeus then placed his hand on Gard's shoulder. "Now how about it? Listen to your nightmares or return to be hero once again." Antaeus let out a sigh. "You and I have the same soul, the Savage Heart is only placed into those who are worthy. Now tell me something, would it be placed into the bodies of monsters?"

Gard awoke. He looked around, wanting nothing more but to make sense of everything. What would he do? He only knew what he was. One half of him was Gard, the other half was a monster. That was what he was. That was all he would ever be. A monster who was the reincarnation of a hero but a monster nonetheless, how sad a person he was.

**I don't usually put in something at the end of a chapter but I feel that I had to for this one. It has more to do with Gard's internal conflicts. Forgive me if it seems cliché or Gary Stu but I haven't done anything with a character that has internal conflicts before so go easy on me. To achieve the internal conflicts idea I created Antaeus as a mean to represent who Gard should become in contrast to what Gard might be turning into. As for the Savage Heart being a soul, it was the only thing I could think of to get the stories title into the story somehow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**An Uncanny Resemblance**

Gard sat in the tomb of Antaeus. He looked at the Claymore of Antaeus. What would he do? Return to the world or end his suffering? His immortality was making him sad, for all he knew his family could have all been killed in during some long and distant war. He let out a sigh and stood and held the claymore aloft, pointing it towards himself.

In his twisted face there was no sign of any kindness. There was no comfort or escape from his tortured form. He was blind in only one eye but deep within he was completely blind. Hopeless, he had become a monster and he would remain as such. He could not be forgiven, since becoming a monster he had done horrible things, killing all who had come to slay him, not eve showing any sign of being merciful. He was cold and driven, being hunted for countless centuries had turned him into what he was. No beauty could take him away no power on third earth could make him a better person. No passion could get to him, no lesson could teach him. Had he not killed his leader for revenge for his wife's murder, Gard could have been something else entirely. He had become like Calaban, a beast: careless and unthinking. There was no pain that was deeper than this or any life cheaper. No spirit, kind or cruel, good or evil, could win him. He had lost all hope for himself. Third Earth would be done with Gard.

Gard had nearly ended his life that day when something tackled into him and sent the claymore flying to one of the tomb's corners. He looked at the figure whose appearance caused him to gasp at the same moment that the figure that had tackled him gasped. It was a cat, a panther that looked like him not a little.

"Who are you?" asked the panther.

"Who are you?" asked Gard.

"I am Panthro." Replied the panther.

"I am Gard." Stated Gard. Panthro didn't seem frightened at this, he didn't seem like he was going to have a breakdown or even be skeptical.

"Okay, nice to meet you." Panthro's response caused Gard's mouth to drop. Panthro looked at Gard in question. "What?" Gard closed his mind and started to think, his eyes darting, his bad eye more or less barely moving even though it was. "Never gotten a reaction like this before?" Gard shook his head. "Wow, how long have you been out here? A billion years?"

"One thousand and twenty-two years." Gard's eyes stopped darting around.

"Okay, old timer best get home." Panthro said this jokingly, hoping that Gard would have a sense of humor. Gard didn't say anything. He just ended up walking away. Panthro watched and then realized something. If he followed Gard he wouldn't have to be sleeping in trees anymore! Panthro ran after Gard. That guy needed some help, serious help. All that isolation must have really affected him if he was about to kill himself. That and he need Gard's help to find the ThunderTank… and the others.

**I'm back! Didn't mean to take so long, but I had school problems, so I'll be switching to an online course until May so I'll have plenty of spare time to write The Savage Heart. Then my dad died of a heart attack, so now here I am, a bit nervous about continuing this despite I plan to, and I have to get over his death.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Monster Among Monsters**

Panthro continued to follow Gard. The old savage was fast for his age, but so was Panthro. He was surprised that Gard didn't have a comeback for that "old timer" comment. Panthro did not expect anything out of the ordinary when he met Gard. He saw him as just a person. But deep down, Panthro had guilt in his heart.

"Gard?" Gard turned his head to look at Panthro. "I recognize your species and I'm ashamed that I participated in the subjugation of your people in the name of Thundera." Gard blinked a bit. "I'm sorry."

"Alright." Gard continued walking, much to Panthro's surprise just shrugging it off. "After the five hundred and first time I no longer cared." Panthro stared at Gard in anger. "After all Thundera only managed to subjugate a mere ten percent of my race, we're widespread." Gard's comment on his people being widespread caused Panthro's anger to vanish and to cause another surprised look on his face.

"Widespread?" Panthro looked at Gard. "How widespread are you?"

"We evabon can be found in all corners of the world." Gard said this in a tone that told Panthro that it was fact. "We actually have a large array of skin colors, too." Gard laughed. "From what I was told my father was red and my mother green."

"Does that always result in a grey-skinned child?" Panthro was interested in Gard's comment about his parentage. He hadn't put much interest into the evabon race while he was participating in its subjugation now that he was in the company of one who was older than Thundera he had much interest.

"No." Gard let out a sigh of sadness. "With evabon the if the child is male then the skin will be the same color as the father's, if female then it will be the same color as the mother's."

"Then how is it you are grey-skinned?" Panthro was puzzled at all of this.

"I don't know, I guess it could be my race's equivalent of albinism." Gard stroked his squared chin in thought about this. "It's funny though."

"Funny?" Panthro looked at Gard in curiosity. "How funny?"

"Not the 'ha ha' kind of funny." Stated Gard. "The 'Gee that's interesting kind of funny.'" Panthro did not understand what Gard was talking about. He just continued on walking, going ahead of Gard, without a clue of where he was going. "My race is viewed as monsters by the entire populace of third earth, and among my fellow evabon we grey skins are treated as monsters because of how different and unnatural our skin is." Panthro stopped walking and starred at Gard in wonder. Gard was right. At one point, Panthro, like the rest of Third Earth's inhabitants had viewed the evabon as monsters either killing or enslaving them, but that was before the time of Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, they were too young to know about what had happened. But now to know how Gard's own people had treated Gard! It was as great as Grune's betrayal. To treat someone different because of their skin color was unthinkable. Gard was someone that Panthro saw in a new light now. Once a monster, then a fellow person, now a persecuted outcast.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gard's Decision**

Weeks passed. During those weeks, Gard thought. He thought about the kindness the ThunderCats had shown him. He had not thought it possible. Those who had hunted him so mercilessly in the past now showed him great kindness. He was puzzled but he found friends in the ThunderCats. Friendship… that was something he thought he'd never feel again. He found that they treated him with respect, as a person, not as a monster. Lion-O showed cunning and combat skill but was at the same time hotheaded. Tygra was cocky and arrogant but was surprisingly mature. Panthro was tough with a no nonsense attitude. Cheetara was emotionally mature and able to read the feelings of others. The Wilys were a mystery to him but he did not judge them by how they were. He viewed them all as friends, even that Snarf creature.

The day came when he brought them back to the ThunderTank. They all looked at him in surprise.

"Trying to get rid of us?" asked Panthro. Gard looked Panthro in the eye. How better a brother, Gard would have been than his own brother.

"No." Gard shook his head. Lion-O, Tygra and Cheetara looked at the old savage in wonder. "We must return to the world, the Claymore of Antaeus must remain in his tomb, hidden deep in the wilderness, the animals must unite against Mumm-Ra and me? What of me?"

"Come with us!" Gard looked down at Kit. She was holding his right hand, looking up at him as if he were her own grandfather.

"No." Gard shook his head again. "You have your road and I have mine."

"Where does your road lead?" asked Cheetara. She looked at him, wondering where he would go.

"It leads to the Sovereign." Gard looked up into the sky. "My blood brother, the one who is a monster who views himself as a god, Procyon is his name."

"Why haven't you told us about him?" asked Lion-O.

"Because of his bloodlust." Gard looked at Lion-O. The boy did not understand, neither did his brother.

"If Procyon is your problem, then he's ours too!" Tygra placed a hand on Gard's shoulder. "We can face him, what can he possibly be doing anyway?" Gard blinked for a bit then sighed.

"My brother is holding a city state down near Mount Supmylo in a state of terror." The ThunderCats looked at him understandingly but confused as to why he did not want their help. "This is between me and him, but maybe we'll meet if we're ever in the area, you are my friends and I thank you for helping me to return to the world." Gard smiled and the ThunderCats were all touched. They watched as Gard ran then jumped, thirty feet into the air, and onto his own quest. Kat smiled and ran a bit then stopped.

"Do you think we'll ever meet him again?" he asked.

"You can count on it." Said Panthro. He walked over to Kat and patted him on the head. "Immortals can be that way."

**The End**

**This is the end of The Savage Heart. I hope you enjoyed this story and hope you return with me when I begin the sequel: "Enter Procyon" in which Gard not only confronts his brother but finds a friend in Hattanzo also known as The Drifter. Until then Thank you for your reviews which caused me to create Gard the character he is.**


End file.
